borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooter
Scooter is a citizen of New Haven, though he used to live in Fyrestone. He is a well-practiced mechanic and tinkerer, keeping the vehicle depots up and running. He is most renowned and recognized for his redneck/appalacian accent and stylistic speech. Background Scooter was named after his sister. Ironically, his father was killed or paralyzed in a car accident. His mother is revealed to be Mad Moxxi during the course of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. He also says that he finally killed Lucky Zaford, and he is presumed the "dirtbag and a cheat" that Moxxi calls her first husband as well. Involvement ]] Scooter maintains the Catch-A-Rides and built the Outrunners that players can use to drive around Pandora. Once the player arrives in New Haven, he will also hand out some missions, including one to check on his old friend T.K. Baha. He also needs help to build the new vehicles in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Quotes *"Lucky's an old buddy of mine - and by old buddy I mean asshole that ruined my momma's girl parts. Sounds like he's in trouble so you go on ahead and try and keep him alive long enough so I can kill him at a later occasion." *"Thanks for keepin' that dickbag alive long enough for me to pound on later. Much as it pains me to admit, Lucky knows the area better than anyone. Might wanna use him whilst he's alive for me not having killed him and all." *"You go to Mad Mel and say Hi from Scooter. ... and by that I mean you just go murder the crap outta him, ye hear?" *"Heya man! Hey, you need sumthin'? *"Hey, you just holler when you need me, alright?" *"Well come on by, I ain't goin' bite... probably." *"Hey, I got my eye out, just wait your turn, man!" *"Com'n out the dust nasty out th're ai'nit?" *"Heard you huntin' for that Vault. You know, even if it weren't hogwash, would it matter? What're you gonna do with treasure anyhow? All we got here is mud, guns, and dirt!" *"Now, I wasn't born in no barn, alright? Well... actually I was, but all I'm sayin' is you don't believe people runnin' around talkin' 'bout some magic door spewin' out treasure and the like, alright?" *"Oh, so yer here for the Vault, eh? Well, hell, I got some ocean-front property near Sanctuary I'll sell ya real cheap. I'll even throw in a yacht if the price is right!" *"I should tell ya, I wouldn't trust Tannis with any one of my vehicles... what with all that science and... her boyish haircut." *"I ain't one to gossip - but that Tannis ain't quite on the up and up, ya know what I mean?" *"Now, this is just between you and me, and some choice machine parts over there, but that Tannis acts real peculiar-like - it don't befit a lady." *"Hey, you heard the news? Don't seem to make but two beans a sense, the Vault bein' real and all." *"Hey, you hear the Vault is real? I been tell'n' everyone the whole time that son-of-a-bitch was real. I said it, I swear on my daddy's body, bless his run-over soul." *"Word now's the Vault's real. Well, if it is real, what'd anyone put in the damn thing? Gold? Hot chicks? ...Monkeys?" *"Hey, you seen them Lance soldiers 'round here? Why'd anyone send an army out here for, anyway?" *"I gotta say... Not sure we need crazy robot people like the Crimson Lance comin' in here and tell'n' us what is what." *"Hey, you seen those Crimson Lance? Buncha walkin' buckets! Ain't that I got any beef with 'em, they just armed up to the teeth, and I ain't sure what they are up to." *"Smoking Jesus titty cinnamon! That thing's a MONSTER! Thats gonna be SWEEEET!" (DLC3) *"Hey, one of dem Crimson Bucket sluts did a number on my hand, trying to get information on your secret lady friend." (DLC3) *"One thing about Moxxi, ... oh, almost forgot, she's my mom. So you better treat her right, otherwise I'm gonna bury you where I buried Lucky. Yeah, I killed him. Don't act all surprised, I told you I was gonna do it!" (DLC3) *"Scooter here. Just a head's up that those Crimson d-bags set up some road blocks on the highway. Just get your murder on and we'll pretend nobody saw nothin'." (DLC3) *"Im'a speak in code, so i hope you have the mental capacity to understand me. Your 'lady freind' wanted you come on down to Moxxi's place... ha, if you know what i'm sayin' Catch-A-Ride quotes *"She may not be the prettiest girl at the dance, but she'll put out the second you ask her!" *"Hey! Name's Scooter! I's named after my sister. Hey, come get you some wheels!" *"This is where the cars live! Get you one!" *"Hey, listen to Scooter! When you gotta get across the rough 'n rowdiest places on Pandora, accept no sub-sti-tute!" *"Hey, Scooter says don't walk, drive! My daddy always said wheels were better than heels. Uh, he was paralyzed, though. Anyway, don't walk, drive!" *"Hey, this is Scooter saying, four wheels is better than... than uh, zero... wheels... Hey, have fun!" *"Hey, don't be shy now! C'mon! Catch a Riiiiiiiiiiide!" *"Hey! My runners don't look like some blushing bride's or an'thing... but she'll get ya there... maybe even alive... Catch a ride!" *"Hey! Can't really tell one way or the other. Vault's real.. Vault ain't.. Flip a coin.. Say a pray'r.. Wutever!" *"Hey, this is Scooter! And this is my Catch-A-Ride!" Missions Arid Badlands missions Main *Catch-A-Ride *Bone Head's Theft *The Piss Wash Hurdle *Return To Zed New Haven missions Side *Up To Our Ears *Scooter's Used Car Parts *Is T.K. O.K.? *I've Got A Sinking Feeling... T-Bone Junction missions Main * Boost the Monster * Greasemonkey * You've Got Moxxi: Roadblock * You've Got Moxxi: Moxxi's Red Light Side * OMG APC Trivia *Sometimes, the Catch-A-Ride will say that his father is paralyzed, but Scooter himself says "Bless his run-over soul" when referring to his father, hinting that he is dead. It is likely that his father is paralyzed, since he could have been paralyzed due to being run over. *He looks a lot like the presenter Simon King of the BBC. *As shown by a billboard in T-Bone Junction, Scooter endorses Clitz brand beer, with the slogan "It's what's under the hood". *Lucky Zaford can still be found in Lucky's Watering Hole after Scooter states that he killed him in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. * The name "scooter" could also have been refering to the mechanic in Duke of Hazard named "cooter". * Scooter apparently wanted to see Steele naked. * Scooter says that Mad Moxxi is his mother. See also * Catch-A-Ride Category:NPCs Category:New Haven